happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: The Final Stretch -- Chapter 1: Union
In a wasteland of ice and snow, a masked figure looked over the grounds where the portals would open up. Thinking about what was left to do, he figured it would be best to explain his anger. Aviators – Our Little Horror Story "A voice calls A cry in the dark Telling me to crawl to the light But I won't The show has just begun I'm giving one last encore tonight Five nights left to find you One last thing to tend to You'll fear what I can do But you'll never run Ghosts warn of my actions But I'm the main attraction You'll bring my satisfaction Our little horror story's just begun I believe After this final stand The end will come, but not until you're gone I'm haunted A killer in cage Using my undoing as my pawn Four nights left to find you One last thing to tend to You'll fear what I can do But you'll never run Ghosts warn of my actions But I'm the main attraction You'll bring my satisfaction Our little horror story's just begun These metal gears and parts Contain my purple heart They had their sweet revenge And brought me to an end Now I'm the monster here I'll make you disappear One last show to put on After tonight you're gone Three nights left to find you One last thing to tend to You'll fear what I can do But you'll never run Ghosts warn of my actions But I'm the main attraction You'll bring my satisfaction Our little horror story's just begun Two nights left to find you One last thing to tend to You'll fear what I can do But you'll never run Ghosts warn of my actions But I'm the main attraction You'll bring my satisfaction Our little horror story's just begun Our little horror story's just begun Our little horror story's just begun" Meanwhile... At the New Emperor Land, Erik was finishing off the massive machine that was right next to him. It was mainly a large cube with a ring to the side of it. Out of no where a ringing noise emerged from the laptop next to him. Opening up the program, he soon found what he expected. "Ah, hello Jack, how's that machine of yours doing?" "Not too bad, just finishing it off. You know, despite the fact that I'm 90 years in the future from you, it's taken the same amount of time." "Meh, I don't really think about it that much." "Well well well, what have we here?" Both Mumble and Adult Mumble said as they and their friends walked to Erik and Jack. "We're just finishing off the machines." Erik said, before Jack said that he finished. "Well, I'm finishing off the machine." Everyone giggled at Erik frustration. After a couple of minutes, Erik had finished the machine. "What does it do?" Alex asked. "Well, it should allow both of us to meet up in one location." Jack explained. "So, like a portal?" Glenda asked. "Kinda, yeah." "Do you think it'll be unstable, or dangerous?" Erik asked. "I don't think so." "Are you sure about this Jack?" "Yeah, I've already flipped the three levers for my machine, you just need to flip your three levers. After that there's no going back." "Well so much for return trips." Adult Mumble said in a sarcastic manner. "Alright, here goes nothing." Erik said, he slowly flipped the first lever, powering up the machine, flipping the second one caused the ring to spark. "And finally." The third lever was much stiffer. With the help from Adult Mumble, they eventually flipped the third lever, Causing the ring for Erik's machine to emit a dark blue portal, and Jack's machine to emit a light orange portal. "There we have it. Who's first?" Atticus asked, everyone but Erik and Jack backed up. "Okay then, on three. One... Two... Three!" Erik and Jack walked, or speed-walked into the portals, after ten seconds coming back. "It works!" Erik announced. "Now lets find that third team." Caris said in determination. As all of them went through, they soon saw where they ended up. "This looks familiar." Both Adult Mumble and Erik said at the same time, glancing at each other in surprise. Meanwhile everyone looked at where they were. It appeared to be a frozen wasteland, with randomly sized spikes every couple of meters and some mountains above the horizon. "Where do you think we are Jack?" Earl asked. "Hang on, just using my phone to scan the area." Jack said, a couple of seconds later the phone buzzed, signalling that it had finished. "Okay, lets see. Planet: Unknown, Co-ordinates: Unknown, Temperature: -273 Degrees C... Be right back." Jack went through the portal, before coming back out with some winter gear. "If it's really that cold, better keep myself warm." "What about us?" Erik asked. "You're penguins, you can survive these conditions. Now, where was I? Oh yes, Weather: Unknown, Year: 40 Billion B.C.E! That shouldn't be right, the universe is only 30 billion years old*" "Hmm, we'll look into that later, but first we have to find that third team." The group spent hours searching, but by the end of the 'day', they couldn't find anything. "Well, this was a waste of time. Lets go back." Jack said, with everyone agreeing. As they made their way towards the glowing portals, they exploded, pushing everyone back, before leaving a small crater. "Looks like that's not an option anymore. Well, what now?" Erik asked. "I don't know, how about a game of Jenga?" Jack suggested, making everyone to glance at him. "You brought Jenga to an alien planet for no reason." Mumble asked. "Yep, besides, we could see how gravity is doing." Jack threw one bock into the air, taking 1 minute 23 seconds to come back down." "Huh, there must be lower gravity up there than there is up here." "That's impossible." Erik protested. "We're in the year -40 billion and you're not complaining about that." "Well- um, shut up." As soon as Erik said that, a light green portal opened up, causing everyone to flinch. "Better late than never if you ask me." Atticus said. After what seemed like hours (I do tend to exaggerate so lets call it 1 minute), a flipper came through, followed by another flipper, before the rest of the penguin came out. "Um, guys, you have to see this." The penguin called out. "Wait, hang on a second, you're me." Adult Mumble remarked, causing the penguin to turn toward him. "Wait, what the?" Another penguin came through this one a smaller. "Okay, now this is weird." Erik immediately picked up on the voice. "Hang on, you're me." Erik remarked in surprise. The same thing happened to Gloria when a female penguin came through. Then another female came in which Adult Mumble recognized to be his mother. After the calamity, everyone went quiet when a robot taller than Jack came through. "Okay, what the hell are you?" Atticus asked. "Hey, it's not my fault I was stuffed into a mechanical suit with a robot inside." "Okay then, everyone quiet down. Lets start with names, my name's Jack." "My names Erik." "The name's Bo" "I'm Atticus." "My name is Adult Mumble." "I'm Gloria." "Mumble here!" "I'm Glenda." "My name is Earl." "My name's Caris." "And finally my name is Alex." The third group that had just came through all had their beaks/robotic jaw agape. "Well, my name is also Mumble." "Also Erik." "Another Gloria? Sweet." "Norma Jean here." "And I'm Christina." "Hmm, we're gonna need to find some nicknames for most of you, except for you Christina and Norma Jean." Jack said, all of a sudden the green portal exploded, this time it didn't make a crater, but there were now three letters where the portal used to be. All three Mumbles picked up the letter and read it out loud. "Congratulations, you've finally found the other team(s). For a second there I actually thought you wouldn't make it. Now, I do warn you guys that the portals may be unstable and will collapse at any moment. But, you still have your objectives. From ?" "Yes that's right." A new voice said, everyone turned to one of the spikes to see a masked figure tower over them. "Who are you?" Jack asked, the figure just laughed at him. "You think I'm going to tell you straight away. No, I don't work like that Jack." "H-how-" "How do I know your name? I know all of your names. Any way, to get to your objectives you must go to the north pole, there you'll find a special device that will allow you to teleport back to your group, trust me you'll need that. Then you must find a way to get to the water planet. After that I'll give you your next , I'll give you guys some chance, have these." The masked figure said, before throwing a bunch of devices to the newly formed group. "Like them? They're called the Universal Solar Network and Electronic Translator, or USNET** for short. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, any last words?." The figure lifted a large group of spikes, and fired them at the group. "I've got an idea, RUN!" Adult Mumble shouted as the newly formed team ran from the figure, narrowly dodging the spikes that fell form the sky. * I say 30 billion years old because Jack lives in 2108 so they could probably know more about the universe's age. ** It's pronounced (us-net) Previous Story - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters